Let Me Go
by FlameNinjaofDarkFire
Summary: Each ninja has been separately kidnapped by two mysterious figures hiding in the shadows... They are tortured and left with wounds that may never heal, and always remain scars... Rated T for blood. (Not too much though)
1. Chapter 1: Kai

**Hello to all you people who have nothing else to do right now!**

**This is just a short little thing, kinda like a dare show, but it's me and my friends torturing the ninja!**

**I know it sounds mean, but that's normal for any insane person. (Preferably me and my friends)**

**Well here we go!**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 1: Kai

_The scene is set where Kai is training on the bounty at midnight. A girl sneaks up behind him, one who is a part of the team, and one who he thinks he knows so well…_

The girl sits in the rafters and waits for Kai to stop attacking the punching bag. When he sits down for a break, she jumps down in front of him, like a shadow from above. She is silent as she lands and walks up to Kai, who is sitting down, drinking water. He looks up to see what damage he has done to the punching bag, and sees her standing in front of him, holding a bag and a roll of duct tape. Before he can get any words out, a piece of duct tape comes down over his mouth and the bag comes down over his head. The girl shakes the bag violently and Kai falls unconscious in the small space he has.

"Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver…" The girl says to an unconscious Kai under her breath.

The girl, who has kidnapped Kai, is the one who is most awake at this time, the most ruthless and skilled of the ninjas' team, and daughter of darkness and flames. She is one who no one would expect to capture Kai, but someone who everyone would expect to capture Kai. This girl, wielding two katanas and two pairs of nunchucks, is the one and only Flame…

Kai groans as he wakes up, tied to a chair in a rundown apartment building. His whole body screams in pain, mostly in his neck and chest area… He tries to escape, but finds the ropes holding him are steel bars, bent to hold him in, and a second layer of rope and duct tape around the outside. His hands are bound, as well as his feet, while his mouth is left untouched. His red ninja gi is gone and he is wearing a white hoodie, along with loose, grey sweat pants. The final thing he notices is that his white hoodie is stained red…with blood…his blood…

Scanning the room with his eyes, Kai sees a person in a black ninja suit at the other end of the room. He doesn't notice the purple flames on the sleeves and ankles, still shaking off the effects of being unconscious, and thinks it is Cole.

He calls out, foolishly, still in pain, "Cole! Help me! Why are you just standing there like an idiot!? Get your butt over here and get me out of these ties!" Kai moans in agony and tries to find the source of the burning and bleeding. He can't see farther than his blood-stained sweatshirt and the black-clothed figure.

The silhouette remains silent and still. Kai looks down at the bindings, trying to find a way out. He is becoming annoyed in his thoughts and looks up again, only to see the mysterious being gone.

He then looks back down, and sees a gleaming silver katana at his throat. He jumps - as best he can all tied up – and shrieks.

"Don't panic, you are here for a reason… and that reason is for us to torture you until you can't take it anymore..." A dark ominous voice says in Kai's ear.

"From what you just said," Kai has started shaking, along with his voice, "I should b-be p-panick-king a lot!" he says, trying to sound brave, and completely failing. He then realizes that the ominous person a) sounded like a girl, but b) they said the word _us _and not _me _or _I._

Then suddenly, the lights flash on and the katana is gone from his neck and two black-clothed figures stand before him.

Finally out of his haze, he notices the flames and waves on the wrists and ankles of the two. One takes off its hood and Kai realizes it's a girl. Then he realizes _which _girl in particular, Adurna. The only member as strong as Flame, her sister, the other girl. Kai also realizes that Flame was probably the one who kidnapped him, because she is quieter. His final realization, is that he is about to be tortured by two _girls_ who also kidnapped him, bent _steel_, and bound him to a chair in the middle of a rundown apartment building.

Kai officially despises girls.

"First, let's start with Flame's personal favorite." Said Adurna, "Jay and Nya."

When hearing his sister and teammates names used in the same sentence, he knew he wouldn't like what was coming next.

Flame hit a switch on a projector of some sort that was hidden in the room somewhere.

The first thing that popped up was a video. A video that Kai did not like the looks of. A video that was more than torture for him. It was like serving him his still-beating heart on a silver platter. It was a video of Jay and Nya making-out under a tree by the old 'Four Weapons' blacksmith shop. Kai went into an uncontrollable rage. One that Adurna and Flame had found a way to control. With steel bars and a lot of duct tape. The duct tape also held the chair to the floor along with two steel bars.

"NO! MAKE IT STOP!" Kai screamed, fresh blood streaming down his hoodie and making him write in agony. He had to stop screaming, or he would lose too much blood and kill himself.

Adurna and Flame held his eyes open with filthy gloves, making his eyes water. He didn't want to watch this. He felt as if his sister were being taken away from him by someone as close as his teammate.

"Now Kai," Flame said the first thing she had said since she took the katana off his neck, "how do you feel about this?" A smirk tempted her lips. Adurna grinned, looking insane and out of her mind.

Kai pursed his lips and made them into a thin line, his eyes now free from Flame and Adurnas' gloves, he narrowed them down to slits and glared at the two (literally) evil girls.

Adurna turned off the video and tried her next tactic. Taunting Kai on how horrible he is at flirting.

After about 10 minutes of "Do you even know how bad that was" over and over again, Kai was about ready to get going.

"Can I please get back to the bounty now?" Kai asked. Just as the girls had planned. Right on time…

"OK Kai, you can go back to the bounty for sunrise exercise, it is Wednesday after all!" Adurna said cheerily.

Kai's eyes widened and he screamed, "NO! KEEP ME HERE! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" Kai whined and wailed and screamed and cried for a few minutes before Flame duct taped his mouth, patched his neck cut, and knocked him unconscious again. She then untied him and threw him back in her sack.

Flame was very skilled at jumping from place to place swiftly and silently, so she swiftly and silently jumped from building to building until she reached the end of the city, then she made her way back to the bounty and carefully put Kai back in his ninja gi before waking him up, taking the duct tape off his mouth, and throwing him on the deck right as he screamed, revealing his return to the other ninja and Sensei Wu.

"Where have you been, Kai?" Sensei Wu asked, "Luckily, you are just in time for sunrise exercise! Come!" Sensei walked off, leaving his students to follow him to torture. Yet Cole, Jay, and Zane have no idea what Kai endured this morning…

Before following his brothers to his final torture, Kai looked back over the railing of the bounty to find Flame, but she was gone and Kai was left to die. (Metaphorically)

**Hey again!**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!**

**If you want me to continue this series with the other ninja, PM me or leave a comment!**

**Thanks!**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

**-Flame and her dog Kindling**


	2. Chapter 2: Jay

**Welcome, Welcome!**

**I know it took a while to update, but it's finally here!  
>The 2<strong>**nd**** chapter of Let Me Go! **

**WOOOOO! YEAH!**

**It's not really that exciting…**

**I just got Pokémon Omega Ruby and have been playing it 24/7.**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 2: Jay

"Guys, I have to tell you something." Kai said. He had been hesitant about telling the others of his horrible experience with the girls, for fear they would make fun of him for being so vulnerable.

"What is it Kai?" Cole asked, confused as to the doubtful look on his teammate's face.

"Yeah, Kai? What _is _wrong?" Jay questioned.

Zane just stood there looking confused.

"The other day – Wednesday – I was training at midnight below deck and…." He hesitated.

"And what, Kai?" Cole asked, genuinely concerned for his teammate.

"IwaskidnappedbyFlameandAdurnaandtortured!" he blurted out, so quickly almost no one could understand him.

There were shocked expressions on everyone's faces when they eventually untangled Kai's jungle of words.

Kai winced and looked away.

"Ummm…" Zane trailed off, trying to find comforting words, but failing.

"You know what, can we just all forget this ever happened and go our separate ways for now?" Kai asked, welling up with hatred for himself for telling the others.

The others slowly nodded and backed out of the room.

After they left, Kai put his head in his hands, and let the tears flow.

2 Days Later

_Jay is on the deck of the bounty, working on his new training invention. Everyone else is inside, doing their own thing. Kai: training, Cole: also training, Zane: tinkering with his systems, Sensei Wu: meditating and Nya: working on the defense systems._

_Flame sits on the sails, waiting for the right moment to jump down with her shining, silver duct tape and dull, brown sack._

_The bag still has spots of Kai's blood on it, but not enough to show._

_Jay is oblivious to what is about to happen to him, and the emotional scars it will leave._

_He moves away from his machine to grab a wrench, and when he looks back, blue, spray-painted wrench in hand, Flame stands in front of him holding her roll of duct tape and large sack._

The surprise catches him off-guard, even if he is a ninja.

Jay's scream is muffled as the duct tape binds his mouth and the bag brought down over his head.

He thrashes about, trying to escape his fate, something impossible.

Flame smirks, the edges of her lips barely lifting as she whips the bag off her shoulder and into the mast of the bounty.

The thrashing stopped, Jay was unconscious.

Flame's smirk faded as she leaped off the bounty. The bounty was flying.

Last second, she kicked in her flight powers, and flew to Mega Monster Amusement Park, where she was meeting Adurna.

When she arrived at their meeting place, Adurna was already there waiting.

They chained Jay in the roller-coaster car and gave him a small cut on his throat, to help with the screams.

They hid in the shadows of the station and waited for Jay to regain consciousness.

When Jay awoke, he didn't know where he was; only that he wasn't on the bounty and was tied up.

He lifted his head, which had been resting on his chest, and felt a sharp pain shoot through his neck and rush through his entire body.

He let out a cry of anguish, but endured the pain as he looked for his captor. He watched in silence as two figures appeared from the darkness of the station.

When they got closer, he realized who they were.

Adurna and Flame. The Dark Sisters.

His eyes widened and he struggled, but couldn't move, for he was tied down with chains,

"D-don't hurt m-me…" he pleaded.

They both smirked, opposite sides of their mouths twitching upwards.

"Congratulations," Adurna said, "you will be the second."

He just gaped at her sister, who was pulling out her katanas in earnest, their silver ends gleaming.

His eyes grew even wider, if that was possible.

Adurna glared him down, her smirk growing.

"Flame, can you deal with him while I go get our 'helper'?" She asked, stalking off to the station.

Flame just nodded and made her way over to Jay, dangerously calm.

_The killing calm. _ He had once heard it called.

Faster than he could follow, Flame slashed multiple cuts all over his right arm, the delayed pain just made worse by the speed and the knowledge that these would all scar.

This was also the first time he noticed his change of clothes.

His ninja gi was gone, replaced by a short-sleeved white shirt, dripping with blood from the cut on his neck, and now blood ran down his arms.

He resisted the urge to scream or even yelp, for fear Flame would do much worse.

When she came to a stop, landing right in front of him, he could see the bloodlust in her eyes.

The enjoyment.

She enjoyed torturing him.

That was when Adurna returned, carrying Nya.

Nya was unconscious, her face soft and relaxed, a feeling that wouldn't last long as she woke up.

Even just seeing them touch her made him want to scream and break free so he could kill them.

This is what the sisters had been hoping for. The hurt, fear, and anger all mixed into one in Jay's sapphire eyes.

Flame's signature frown returned as both her and Adurna's became overcome with a look that was purely insane.

The killing calm rushed into Flame as she stalked up to the unconscious Nya, katanas at the ready.

Jay screamed under his duct tape gag, though it did nothing except earn him an over-the-shoulder glare from Flame, who then slashed into Nya's left arm, also leaving marks that would scar.

Jay growled, but inside he was hurting as Nya jolted awake, her head just barely missing the gleaming tip of Flame's right katana.

She tried to let out a screech, but her mouth was also duct taped.

Jay noticed that the cuts on his right arm matched the cuts on Nya's left arm.

Flame had slashed in the exact same spots in the exact same pattern, just on different arms.

The marks created no word, nor shape of any form. Yet somehow Jay knew these marks would bind him and Nya forever.

Why would they do this?

He had no idea, nor did he care.

All that Jay knew was that Adurna and Flame, the Dark Sisters, who loved bloodshed, torture, death, and especially separation, had just bound him Nya to each other for eternity.

A deed he would never be able to repay.

**Yay! Done with chapter 2!**

**Sorry for slow updates.**

**My life had been crazy lately.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

**-Flame and Kindling**


End file.
